


A to Z headcannons NSFW

by Zirconnie04



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconnie04/pseuds/Zirconnie04
Summary: A to Z NSFW headcannons that are requested!Almost any Monster from Undertale and the AUs.Will add more to the tags once i have more requests.Have some limits.Enjoy!





	1. A to Z NSFW headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the list of the alphabet! Sorry i didn't put this put first!

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

 **B = Body part**  (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

 **C = Cum**  (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

 **F = Favorite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

 **G = Goofy**  (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

 **H = Hair**  (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

 **J = Jack Off**  (Masturbation headcanon)

 **K = Kink**  (One or more of their kinks)

 **L = Location**  (Favorite places to do the do)

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

 **N = NO**  (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request the whole alphabet, or just a couple letters of your choosing.
> 
> I'll do just about any Monster that I know of. Though I have a few I wont do.  
> I don't mind doing some research on some Monsters I don't know.  
> I won't do any of the younger ones, even aged up. Some characters I don't have any nsfw headcannons on.
> 
> Also Coffee will be helping me out too!


	2. Papyrus (Undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very first request by a friend!
> 
> It took a while but it was done! I was up around 2AM wanting to do this.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

This sweet sinnamun bun gives gentle and loving aftercare.

He'll use some healing magic while giving his lover a message. He would also start a nice hot bath for the both of you. Cuddles and kisses.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Papyrus adores his beloveds body. He loves their waist and their chest, no matter the sex or gender.

He's proud of his entire body. V e r y proud of his skilled hands though.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Papyrus's cum is watery yet thick, its a soft glowing orange. Its also a bit fizzy like, a tad bit like popping candy. Faint taste of grapefruit and a tint of an aftertaste of mangoes.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He watched porn out of curiosity. Blame Sans for not wanting to educate him on intimacy when he asked. Now he’s a sinnamon bun.

He's semi into bondage and blindfolding his lover or having his lover do this on occasion.

He practiced on his magic, forming it into both sexes. Either one at a time or trying for both once hes got a hang of it.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Not very experienced physically.

But he had learned by researching and porn. So a tiny bit experienced maybe. Also being intimate with him gets him even more experienced.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

His favorite positions so far are London Bridge, he loves how he can be close to his lover while holding onto their waist. Loves the fact he can control the pace in this position.

The Fall position too, loves how his lover’s legs are wrapped around him. He'll also hold onto their hands often in this position. He goes crazy because of how deep he can go.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He takes sex and lovemaking seriously.

Its all about how it feels physically and how much they live and trust each other.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Papyrus is a clean freak.

But every now and then he'll like the appearance of his lover covered in his cum.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He is a passionate Monster through and through.

 V e r y enthusiastic too.

Sometimes he'll get lost in the moment.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Y E S

Especially before he even started dating you and then during.

He masturbated to the porn and his imagination whenever he knew he could get away with it. Then masturbated to the thought of you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Semi into bondage, pretty vanilla though. Tying their wrists above their head and blindfolding his lover.

Praise kink, giving and receiving.

Overstimulating his lover.

Filling them up with his m a g i c.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

His or your bedroom. Or the bathroom and maybe even the kitchen are fine too.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Giving him a lot of nonstop praises works.

Also, wearing his scarf. Or anything that's in his closet.

Flirting with him will definitely get him going.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Being suggestive when Sans is near.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

H e l o v e s.

Giving and receiving, loves the feeling of you playing and or tasting his magic.

Loves tasting you.

Loves playing with you.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It depends on how you both feel.

Love making is fast yet gentle and sensual. He wants to feel you. Wants you to feel him.

Sex is quick, deep, and a tad rough. Pulling out halfway then thrusting as deep as possible.

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Sometimes, not often though. Maybe whenever before he goes to train.

Or before going out in public.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

None. He does not want Sans to see him being intimate with his lover. Doesn't want anyone to see him and his lover during intimacy at all.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

After a couple of rounds.... O O F

He trains to be a royal guard so he has loads of stamina once his body and magic gets accustomed to the new sensations.

He can last a couple hours. Varies on how many hours.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Not for a while. But after a couple months or so, he gets curious and.

He loves using the vibrators on both him and his lover, the strap on vibrators and the mini vibrators.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He doesn't tease too often but he still does tease every now and then. Making his lover wait while he teases both of their most sensitive spots.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

At first he's quite, fearing on being heard by Sans or anyone else really.

But after a while he gets comfortable enough. He's pretty loud, moaning and panting. Giving praises and telling his lover how great they are.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He was pretty clumsy the first intimacy.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words.)**

By the s t a r s...

His dick is at least 7'5 inches long; his girth is a bit thick but leans more towards the slim side. The head of his dick is flared and pointed. It also curved towards himself.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

His drive is pretty high, but he’s not one that will want to have sex all the time.

Sure he loves the feeling of sex but its not all he thinks about.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Aftercare comes first.

Then after that's done, there's cuddles and small talks until his lover has fallen asleep. Its not long before he falls asleep.


	3. Blue (US Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!  
> This was requested by three people.
> 
> Hope this brings satisfaction!

 

**A = Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

Blue is a caring and loving lover, he'll give massages while using his healing magic. He'll also get his lover a drink and a snack infused with some magic as a pick me up.

Cuddles and kisses until you both fall asleep.

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)**

He really loves his lovers stomach, always so soft and comfortable place for him to lay his head. He would also be able to hear when your hungry so he can make his magnificent tacos.

Blue believes himself to be magnificent in all ways, but if he was to choose it would be his tongue. He can taste his cooking to see if its to his standards. And to taste something else mweh ehehe...

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

His cum glows a soft light blue. Its a slimy and very thick feel to it. He tastes like semi sour blueberries.

 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He's into the Master and Pet kink. (He somehow got his hands on a pretty blue collar with small silver spikes decorating it.)

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)**

He never was in a permanent relationship before. Never got close to being intimate before.

He's a fast learner though.

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Having his lover sitting in his lap while he has a hold on their legs. (Mostly for the mirror kink he’s super into.)

The seesaw positon while he’s taking his lover against a wall. It shows his strength and he just loves holding his lover close to his body.

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Its all about making sure each other feel comfortable and loved. So he's serious about intimacy.

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He isn’t that messy, not that clean either. At least during sex and love making that is. He makes sure to be as clean as physically possible.

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)**

This Monster will always assure you he loves you and that he sees you as an amazing and gorgeous lover.

He can be a switch, he would like to see what he and his lover loves so he'll try just about anything.

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Mhmm,

He masturbates every chance he could get.

But now that he has a lover, not so much anymore. He'd rather be with his lover.

 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Master and Pet kink.

Possibly into the Daddy and Mommy kink too.

Bondage and overstimulating both himself and his lover.

He a d o r e s the mirror kink.

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Only his room or yours.... okay maybe also in the kitchen when he is 100% sure he can get away with it.

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Wearing his scarf and some cute blue lacy underwear.

Surprising him with wearing the collar he got you.

Wearing clothes that show off the stomach and collarbone is a yes.

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)**

Pain play, he does not want to hurt his lover too much.

Depriving them too much is a no no.

His brother being near.

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Y E S

He loves giving, he doesn't mind receiving but he’s not too into it.

He is very skilled with that tongue of his. His lover will be coming undo e so many times.

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He's fast and sensual.

Pulling out slowly then thrusting back in fast and deep.

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Its very rare, he'd rather want to take his time with being intimate.

Also last time he tried a quickie it ended up lasting longer and he was late to training with Alphys...

 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

The only risk is having sex in the kitchen, but even then he makes sure Papyrus won’t be home anytime soon.

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)**

O h b o y . . .

So far his lover can only last a day or two of nonstop sex. (Short nap and snack breaks)

So both are uncertain for how long he can truly last. But if you’re curious then you better prepare a lot of stuff.

 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

A N Y T H I NG to do with bondage as long as its not too painful.

Maybe some vibrators too.

 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Nah, this Monster strives for being the best lover ever, which means there’s not too much teasing. U less his lover wants him to tease them then he’s all for it. And d a m n can he tease them with his tongue and fingers, he would also use the few vibrators he and his lover has.

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Blues is quite in the beginning, but slowly starts getting loud and verbal.

Giving a lot of praises and saying a lot of nonsense. He moans and grunts too once he’s lost in the pleasure.

 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He has a few toys he got for himself before he got into a relationship with his lover.

 

**X = X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)**

O h m y . . .

This skeleton has a t h i c k girth; his dick is about 5'8 inches. The tip is round and thick too.

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He will have sex whenever there’s a chance to do so without getting caught. So its pretty high.

 

**Z = ZZZ (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He falls asleep after the aftercare is done. He is adorable yet handsome at the same time so its nice to stare at him before falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any writing mistakes can you please notify me and I'll fix it up.
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is requested by a friend, one of the first requests i've gotten.
> 
> Have fun!

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

Ink is caring, and a silly one too.  
He would have a nice bubbly bath ready for both him and his lover to soak in. He'd also want to make his lover laugh.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Hmm, hard to decide for him... But it might be his lover’s legs and their eyes.

He loves his hands. Because of all the things he can create with them. And how much he can get his lover to come undone with them is a bonus!

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person.)

Inks cum is thick, goopy, and slimy.  
Its a pretty rainbow color, faint hint of glitter like stuff in it. Tastes like a load of skittles. His magic feels strongly like the fizz of pop and popping candy.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He had watched a couple of people in different AUs a couple times out of curiosity.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Watching people in person was educating enough.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

His favorite positions are,  
Captain, because he can hold onto their legs and see himself thrusting into his lover.

Doggy-Style, also another position he can see himself thrusting into his lover. Can get a hold of their hips or waist is a plus too.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)

Yes, he can be goofy during intimacy. He can sort of be serious but not really.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

This skeleton is messy.  
He'll probably have paint stains on his bones. Mostly on his hands and arms though.  
He pukes up black thick ink when he's excited. So he would most likely puke during intimacy. He'll apologize about this, but you can tell he's not that apologetic.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

This skeleton is a goof, he'll be making dirty jokes when he's not focused on just the feeling and sounds of his lover.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Yup.  
He was curious on why others enjoy the feeling of pleasure so he decided on trying to masturbate.

He doesn't do it often but he would if he's bored and wants to experiment more on pleasure.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

He is willing to try anything at least once.

But he is super into making patterns and writing words on his lover. All positive words of course, even though some are rather…embarrassing for if others were to read what’s written.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

In the Doodle Sphere, or in a random AU.   
Sometimes in a clearing of a forest, he loves how everything is so alive. Afterwards he might just draw or paint the area if he hasn't already.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

Being creative actually turns him on, no matter what his lover is being creative for. It could be painting, drawing, sewing, or writing.

He'll love the look of his lover in cute clothes and underwear.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything to do with ropes and strings, reminds him too much of Error.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Giving and receiving is a hard no. He thinks its gross. But he is skilled with those fingers of his.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Inks pace is shallow, slow, and a tad rough. Slow and shallow thrusting, when he’s going to thrust back in its rough.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

A l o t of quickies from this Monster.  
Even though its short, its still really good, and its also a nice stress reliever before he has to go and do his job as creator and protector of the AUs.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s really curious being so he’s willing to test new things out.

Also he does have sex with his lover outdoors, he would also have sex anywhere in a house even though its not his.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can last for almost two weeks, but his lover will probably not be able to keep up with him.   
Inks body has long since been over being tired since his job as the protector had him running around the Multiverse a lot.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Y u p  
He has 'found' plenty of toys he was interest and curious about. (Don’t worry they're clean as they can get.)  
They all vary, some he likes, some he loves, some he doesn’t like and or love.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

H U GE T E A S E.

He will stop his thrusting when his lover gets close to their orgasm and won't start up again for a while, don't worry he'll start up again before the mood is gone. But he will continuously stop every time they get close. After a couple of times of doing this he would finally let them come, but he won't stop the intimacy there he'll keep on going until his lover is close to passing out.

**V = Volume** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He will vocalize his thoughts all the time, even if its a passing thought and not related to what they're doing at the time.

He grunts or moans when he gives a rough thrust into his lover.

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

If his lover is okay with it he won't mind sharing with one of his friends.

**X = X-Ray** **(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He has a rainbow dick and it also seams that it also looks like it has glitter in it. His length is about 6'4 inches and his girth is slim with a bit of thickness to it.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

His drive for sex is casual, doesn't have the drive to want to have sex everyday. Even though he can last for so long.

**Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

The second he knows he cared for his lover during the aftercare. Its just a power nap though, he would wake up and do something to occupy his mind while his lover sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fun doing all these!
> 
> Also I think I will update first chapter a bit.


	5. Horror Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request is of the letters, X, M, K, J, and C!
> 
> This one was pretty interesting to come up with.

**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
This Monster is exactly that in this aspect . . .He is T H I C K and H U G E.  
His dick is at about 8 inches long and his girth is possibly thicker than a soda can.

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Doesn't take much to get him turned on really.  
Wearing silky red and or blue underwear gets him going.  
Or just Y'know laying down naked in his bed.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
Blood kink, he loves biting and leaving scratches on his lover’s body. He also just loves that he can leave his marks on his lover’s body.  
And well, if his lover is a female and their monthly comes along, O H B O Y. . . he'd react as if he was in heat. Maybe he is.  
He will always want to be the one in control. So being the dominant is always his goal.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Whenever he has nothing else to do and his lover isn’t available for him to have sex with then he'll jerk off his dick lazily. He usually doesn't finish alone because he would teleport to you then to his room.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
His cum looks just like human blood. But the feel of it gives it away, its gooey and thicker than blood. His cum tastes like iron and a tad bit like strawberries.  
He loves cumming inside but he also would cum on his lover’s body, makes his scent on them even stronger so no one will question that their H I S mate.


	6. Grillby (Underswap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested for G = Goofy.
> 
> And the Monster is a surprise.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it my friend!

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)

Grillz is silly and loving during intimacy. He'll want to get a laugh out of his lover at least five times.

He would also want to pepper a lot of kisses and gentle bites on his lover.

But he does want this to be filled with love and passion. He wants his lover to know his desire for them is strong and overpowering with his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> US Grillz can be dramatic for giggles during intimacy as well.
> 
> He would want to see his lover with a smile on their face.
> 
> ☀


	7. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is Dream for the one who requested him!  
> I'll have Nightmare's up once it's all finished, still working on it.

**A = Aftercare**  (What they're like after sex)

This sweet and gentle monster will always do aftercare, even though its not fully need but it is appreciative.  
He would make a nice hot but not too hot tea with some healing magic in it and would also give a massage while feeding some calming vibes with his magic.  
There will also be small talk, or any talk really, until either he or his lover falls asleep on each other at some point.  
Even then he and his lover always end up chilling with each other in the dreamscape until he and his lover wake up.

 **B = Body part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

He would absolutely adore looking into his lovers eyes, They're so expressive and always show their emotions a lot.  
He also likes holding their hands a lot, or having them explore his body too is also good.  
His favorite part of himself would be his

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)

His cum is a golden yellow and somewhat looks like paint but the texture of it does not feel like paint. Its watery yet sticky, so be careful because it's hard to wash off. Tastes like sweet peaches and apricots.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He won't ever tell anyone that he first masturbated to his lover when he started developing feelings for them.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

He is not educated at all on how to have sex. So please teach this flustered Monster how to.

 **F = Favorite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He's pretty vanilla.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)

This shy and loving monster will crack a few jokes and puns to hear you laugh every now and then. Other than that its all just about the emotional and physical part of being intimate.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He always makes sure he is as clean as possible. He likes the feeling of being clean so he cleans up twice a day at least.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...) 

He is very loving and passionate during intimacy always. Giving praises and telling his lover how much he loves them, etc.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Not often, he is too embarrassed to do it even if he gets the chance to he gets to nervous he sometimes wont.   
The reason being he gets caught up in the feeling of pleasuring himself and his imagination.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Getting and giving praises.

Dream would have a sensory deprivation kink. Not being able hear or see and just feel? Heck he'd absolutely l o v e i t .

Being tied and gagged also is one of his kinks.

He loves being the sub during intimacy, he doesn't mind being the dominant partner every now and then.  
But he also loves to dominate his lover from time to time.

 **L = Location**  (Favorite places to do the do)

In his AU, no one really goes there unless its for a AU meet up for meetings and such.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

Tying him up, blindfolding him, putting a gag on him definitely gets this sweet skeleton turned on fast. Being able to focus on just the feeling that his lover gives him is amazing to him, then overstimulating him while he's like this? This skeleton will love you forever.

Wearing pastel clothes and such gets him flustered.

Or wearing something that shows off the body.

Letting him be the dominant, his lover letting him tie them up, he doesn't gag his lover because he wants to hear his lover’s noises. He just l o s e s i t and is overcome with pleasure of being the dominant and having his lover helpless for him.  
He will tell his lover how amazing they are, how good they are for him, how much he loves them, nonstop praise from him.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

He does not want to hurt his lover at all, even if they're okay with it. Or being hurt in turn either.

Degrading kink is a big no too.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He doesn't mind it, maybe he would do it if he feels like teasing his lover. Or during a quickie.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

When he is the dominant partner his pace is fast and somewhat frantic. Pulling out then thrusting back in fast, every now and then he would slow down and thrust slowly and deeply into his lover.

If his lover is dominant then its up to them of the pace, but be nice and don't cruel to him.  
If its love making then the pace is slow, deep, and gentle.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Yes he would do quickies, especially when there's enough time for one before he gets too busy.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Hmm, sometimes Ink, or Blue would walk in on the two of them while he and his lover are being intimate in his AU every now and then.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

How long be lasts depends, though usually it is about 2 to 3 and a half hour normally.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Dream doesn't have any toys nor does he have the courage to use them during intimacy. He'd like it to just be him giving his lover pleasure too.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

It's rare for him to tease but when he does he would have a really slow pace, sometimes stop for a few seconds or minutes.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He is pretty loud, he doesn't hold anything back from his lover at all.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Like his brother, Dream has tentacles but doesn't use them or bring them out often. He may bring ‘em out during sex though, especially if he is dominating his lover.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)  
His magic makes it a golden yellowish peach color.   
His dick is at 6'8 inches and his girth is pretty thick. He also gets a knot near his climax making his girth even thicker, so be prepared to be stuck together for a while.

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
It isn't too high but he does enjoy having sex and love making with his lover.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
He goes asleep around the same time as his lover, if not then he would enjoy admiring his lover until he falls asleep himself. And like stated in aftercare during sleep they may end up in the dreamscape.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Nightmare!  
> Hope he is loved by you all!!

**A = Aftercare**  (What they're like after sex)  
It is just cuddles and naps, maybe even some snacks.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)  
Nightmare enjoys their waist and neck.

His tentacles, he can use them for just about anything they're very helpful. Especially during intimacy.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)  
It is a blueish black in color, the feel of it is a slimy and slippery texture to it(easier for him to go faster) he doesn't taste like much, maybe an after taste of sour grapes. 

  
**D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Sometimes he would want to have sex after a good mission went in his favor.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)  
To be honest here, he and his gang would be intimate together from time to time.   
**F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
He wants to see his lover's face, so any position that lets  him see his lover’s face. He would also want to have them close to his body.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)  
Very serious, for him to want to have sex with anyone there needs to be a lot of trust and affection for him to consider it.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
His form is covered in tar like goop.   
He keeps himself as clean as possible for his form.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)   
He cares for the one he has sex with, though he adores his lover. So he is considerate to both a partner or lover.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Uh huh but most often he doesn't finish alone. It ends in sex or love making sometimes.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
Having his tentacles grip onto his partners or his lovers legs wide for him.  
Sensation kink either using it on his partner or lover, or against himself.  
Technically bondage kink too since he would want to use his tentacles to hold his partner or lover with them.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)  
Anywhere in the castle, there is no shame or embarrassment between him and his gang.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Asking him for intimacy is motivating.  
His partner or lover wearing something fancy, mot too fancy or fancy weird. Also having his symbol either on them or their clothes is a good turn on.  
Showing they’re interested catches his attention.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)  
Being forceful is a h u g e n o . he cares for his partners and lover (s)   
He doesn't mind cum but any other fluid is a no.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He isn't too into it but might give it to his partner or lover sometimes, not often he does though.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
His pace is fast and deep. Pulling out then thrusting in fast and as deep as possible, he may be a tad rough but nothing painful.

Also fast and gentle, his pace is always fast but he also likes being extra gentle most often.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
There is no such thing as a quickie with this being. He loves taking his time with his partners and or lovers.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He and his gang have no modesty within the castle, but they would rather not be caught in such a position by any of their enemies.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)  
He can go for quite a while, but no one really knows his limits.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Only if his partner or lover would like to use them. Other than that he has none of his own.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)  
Depends on his partner or lover.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He doesn't hide anything, he would grunt or moan out. He would also praise who ever he is being intimate with.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Nightmare and his gang are like an odd family, they care about each other and don't mind being intimate with each other.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Blackish blue in color, also drips like any other of his body part too.   
His length is at 6'9 inches and his girth is somewhat thin and has a curve to it. He has a knot that ties him and his partner and lover together for sometime.

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
It is super high up but he is careful on where they are or who he is with.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He would probably do something to pass time or just cuddle with whoever he was with.


	9. Money (Swapfell Purple Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not very familiar with all the versions of the Swapfells so parden me if this isn't his character, i just went off on the few things i remember seeing a couple times of the versions of the swapfells.

**A = Aftercare**  (What they're like after sex)

Aftercare isn’t often but when it does happen its not much, just given some monster candy and maybe a few hesitant kisses on the cheek or forehead.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)  
Don’t get him wrong he actually adores his lover, but he has no favorite part.

He doesn't exactly think highly of himself so no favorite part of himself.

He likes their hips so he can hold them while having sex.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)  
His cum is a purple wine in color. Its thick and has some weight to it.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He does not keep any dirty secret from his lover, he would want to do ay fantasy of his.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)  
He has plenty of experience with this, he had a lot of one night stands before his lover.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Just having his lover underneath him and being able to grip onto their hips or thighs is a go to position. He loves seeing himself thrust into his lover.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He would say a lot of dirty jokes and talk dirty during sex. He isn’t that cuddly, he's pretty much a tsundere.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
His clothes can be dirty and ruffled. But he makes sure he isn’t too dirty, he likes being clean so he cleans himself up a lot.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)   
He's too shy and stubborn to show he cares. But he will attempt to sometimes.

He's a stubborn bastard. And a tsundere.

He would try show you by actually being sure you're comfortable and sure you want to have sex with him.

If the both of you have got in a fight and had calmed down, and the two of you talked it out. He would be extra gentle and making sure everything’s alright. The two of you will start on the love making.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Y e s, he also has no modesty. Unless its to do with his lover.  
He usually does it to pass time though.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
Being dominant.  
Master and pet play.  
A bit of knife play, nothing too painful though.   
Filling his lover up a lot.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)  
This monster his a pervert so he would want to have sex a lot.  
Wearing sexy underwear is a yes for him.  
Also wearing the collar he had gotten for his lover. Which he would probably get them to always use.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)  
He does not like being submissive one bit.  
Something hurting or attempting to hurt his lover, they’re as good as dead, or they end up being tortured until he gets bored of them.  
Sharing his lover is not an option.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
Definitely yes. Mostly receiving but he doesn’t enjoy giving too much.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
He is rough and shallow, barely pulling out before thrusting in roughly.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Only when he is in the mood but has something to do then he would want a quickie.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He does not want anyone seeing his lover in such a position by anyone. They’re his and only his.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)  
He could go a few days but he can be too lazy to go that far.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Any toys that could and will tease their lover.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)  
He uses toys or his fingers to tease his lover for a while, but he would get inpatient and end up cutting the teasing short and get on to the sex.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He doesn't say much during sex, or make too much noise but he does grunt or groan every now and then.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
This monster had once been a nice and kind kid before he and his brother ended up orphans, since then he always made sure his brother was fed and alive.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)  
His dick has a wine purple color and also looks a bit like glass, but it sure doesn't feel like glass though.  
He is about 7'5 inches long and he has a thick girth, just about as thick as a soda can but not quite there.  
**Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
His sex drive is super high up there ( on that note of high up there i am pretty sure he would be high 57% of the time) but he would wait as long as he can possibly wait until dragging his lover away for some heated sex.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (... how quickly they fall asleep.)

He doesn't go to sleep right away, unless he's more tired than usual. 


	10. Red (UF Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Sorry this one took a while.

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

He actually gives good aftercare every time after intimacy. Feeding them food and giving them a drink. While they eat he runs a nice hot bath with only his magic to soothe the body in mind.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Thighs, butt, and neck are his favorite spots on his lover’s body.

He is very proud of his dick.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
His cum is a light crimson in color, the texture is a soft jelly like feel to his cum.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He enjoys being a sub, if you catch him like this he would be too flustered and will deny it. So just let it pass, unless you like to tease him just don't tease him too hard might go too far with it.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Despite all the rumors and how he acts, this monster has never been with anyone sexually or romantically before.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Favorite positions for him are Captain, cowgirl, amazon, and downward dog.  
Loves them for how deep he can go and they work for both of their kinks.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)  
This Monster would be firing plenty of dirty puns whenever he has the opportunity. Only way you can get him to stop is to be dominating him, he would be too overwhelmed with pleasure to be able to think up some puns to do.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He's meh with keeping clean, usually Papyrus always just throws him into the shower/bath and force cleans him up. And with his lover they usually have to make a deal with him to get him to clean himself.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
He does puns all the time, unless his lover gets him speechless. He would also tell them how great they're doing.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Does it usually only in the privacy of his bedroom or sometimes in the bathroom. Rather not have anyone find him pleasuring himself.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
He's really into Mommy kink. Being called a lot of nicknames too.  
Just telling him how much they love him overwhelms him.  
Using toys to tease him gets him riled up.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)  
He would usually only do this in his room or in the living room. Depending on how lazy he his really. Or when he knows he can get away with it.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Teasing him and being suggestive. Or out right saying what you want.  
Wearing sexy and fancy red and black underwear.  
Wearing only his shirt or his jacket gets him going.  
He's really into his lover wearing socks and knee high stockings.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He is not into degrading, he gets enough of that from his brother thank you very much.  
Anyone flirting with his lover.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He is greatly into giving and receiving.   
He really enjoys giving though.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
He is teasingly slow when he is in control of the pace, also likes to go as deep as he can too.  
But if he's been teased too much the pace is quick, deep, and rough.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Quickies are a good quick way to relieve stress. Especially if his brother is calling him to do something.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Red's brother and Grillby has caught him and his lover once or twice.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
So far he can last to maybe ten rounds.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
His lover has a couple toys just for him to enjoy. Toys that would tease and overstimulate him a lot.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)  
Whenever he's not overwhelmed he is a tease no matter who’s in charge.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He is loud no matter what, he's either talking dirty, grunting, moaning, whimpering, or blabbering on how amazing his lover makes him feel.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
This Monster would be more into making love a lot instead of just having sex.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
His dick is 5'4 inches in height and his girth is very thick. He has four sets of studs in a row starting from under the head, it forms a upside down 'V'.

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
He's patient but he really enjoys making love or having sex with his lover a lot. So any off time he has he'll take it to be with his lover. (Being intimate or to just hangout.)

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It takes a while but he falls asleep after he's sure his lover doesn't need anymore aftercare and then just resting besides them until he falls asleep.


	11. Mettaton (UT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton was an interesting one to do for me, ahahahahha.  
> Have fun!

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

Mettaton tends to go overboard with aftercare no matter what. So make sure they don't go overboard, they mean well though.  
He will run a nice bubble bath that's infused with healing magic. Afterwards they would give them a drink and a snack. C u d d l e s all the way. Holding their lover close to their body.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

They could go on and on about their lover’s body and personality. But he would have to say it would be their mouth, the way they smile and the way their lips feel against theirs.

He can't stick to one favorite part of the body at all. Since after all they have never had a physical body before.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Its a hot pink in color and is transparent. It also seams to have glitter in it as well, shouldn't be surprised at this fact. It doesn't really have a taste to it. The feel of it is smooth yet sticky. The glitter is hard to get off, so his lover will have glitter where ever their glittery cum has gotten. (or in fact it just ends up all over)

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Only Alphys knows this since she made their body, but Mettaton has both sexes.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
They don't have much experience since the whole physical body thing is still new to them.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
They love the cowgirl position and a few others similar to it.  
He also is into the waterfall position where they can hold onto their livers hips or waist.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)  
They're a drama queen so he would be very dramatically serious. Though that doesn't last long and he giggles. They would be overly dramatic for giggles.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He is squeaky clean! He makes sure he is always clean from day to day. If they get a little bit dirty they will give himself a scrub down.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
He would be dramatic on purpose, l o a d s of praises.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
When he first got his body they tried it out, bit too messy so he won't do it very much. Besides they have a lover now.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
His kinks are,  
Pet play, sensation play, and shibari.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)  
Anywhere that’s safe from being spotted by any of his fans. Though usually in his room.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)  
His lover flirting with him.  
His lover wearing something in his colors.   
Them wearing lingerie.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Seriously hurting his lover is a big no for him.  
Any other fluid besides cum is a no.  
Flirting with someone else gets him super jealous and he won't feel the need to be intimate with them for a while.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
O H Y E S ! !  
He loves giving to his lover especially with that trick he can do with his tongue.  
He is interested enough in getting too, just be careful of all the glitter.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
His pace is quick and sensual.  
He can't help himself but to go quick but he does enjoy his time so he is gentle and loving.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
E V E R Y T I M E before he goes on stage.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Alphys has caught them both and gotten a nose bleed from it plenty of times. Same goes with Undyne since she comes over for anime nights.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Maybe 4 to 6 rounds at most. He does need to recharge his body though so depends how charged up they are.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He has both sexes, and a vibrating tongue. So won’t need much use for toys, but he does have a few that go good with those kinks.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)  
He would tease his lover with his fingers and their tongue. He can't do a teasing pace because he gets lost in the pleasure.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
They are pretty loud.  
Yelling out praises and saying how great his lover feels, giving lots of praises.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
He was very nervous for their first time. But after a few times of being intimate he is a cocky drama queen.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
His dick is a hot pink with two black stripes making a circle one under the head and one on the middle of their shaft. Also looks like there’s glitter in the pink parts.  
His length is up to being 6'4 inches at most and his girth is on the slim side but has some thickness to it. The head is thick yet has a softer feeling to it, glitter seams to take up most of it.

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
Very high but he will wait until they get the both of them to somewhere hidden enough to take his lover, or have his lover take them.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
If they have sex in his room then he would wait until after he is done aftercare to recharge themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when I did half of Mettatons okay.


	12. Edge (UF!Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it's coffee here :D  
> this chapter is brought to you by my unhealthy obsession with Mother Mother's songs  
> Hope you enjoy this~!

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Edge is A Gentleman. He will take his time to look after you afterwards and make sure you're comfortable and happy.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
S/O's ass. He loves his S/O's ass, bc it's cute and he can grab it which makes s/o squeak cutely c:

He loves his hands and ribs, His hands can make you come undone and his ribs a thicc which makes him feel strong and powerful

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
It's more thick and sluggish, a dark red with light red swirls

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He's masturbated by summoning tentacles and fucking himself. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
very experienced. He's involved in the BDSM community too - so he has training in how to safely perform BDSM acts without hurting anyone unintentionally.  
The community is very tight-knit, and if anyone fucks up they basically get kicked out by everyone. Everyone is pretty fond of Edge too. They're a big family.

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Lap Dance, Anvil and Watering Can

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
If you're not feeling so good, he'll try to be goofy to try and make you feel better. Otherwise he's very serious.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
he's very neat, he doesn't care how much mess is made during sex though. His room is very fancy and the colour scheme matches all through out the room.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Depending on what you both feel like, he'll either be very intimate and romantic or he'll be rough and less intimate.  
He prefers intimacy a bit more though.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
He does, to relieve any tension or stress. Which, can be pretty often. His favourite thing is to call you during masturbating and have phone sex dsjfndsljf

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Bondage - both light and heavy, spanking his partner, exhibition, master/sir. Just to name a few.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
His bedroom, but he doesn't mind if it's somewhere else. Again, he has an exhibition kink, so he can be a bit more excited in semi-public places; like in the public toilets, supply closet, etc. Usually it's in his bedroom though. it's where he keeps all his toys :)

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
hearing their partner beg, being called master/sir, seeing his partner in fancy black and red lace lingerie.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Being the sub - he isn't comfortable with being a sub. being hurt, or hurting you past knife play. Knife play is fine, and he knows the pain isn't as intense, but anything more intense than that he will NOT do.  
He also won't perform any rape roleplays - even if its consensual and planned. He's highly uncomfortable by rape/forceful sex etc.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Loves receiving. If his partner is someone who doesn't likes giving (like me), then he won't be upset or mad. He'll understand, and he isn't afraid giving oral to his partner instead.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
He tends to be rough. If his partner needs comfort instead, he'll go slow and gently, and will praise his partner the entire time.  
other than that he's rough and fast, he likes being rough with his partner. You could even say its a turn on.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He's fine with it. He's a busy skele, and if his partner also is a busy person with work etc, he'll happily have a quickie.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Definitely. As long as his partner is fully consenting to it, with a confident "yes, i give you consent", he will happily experiment and take risks.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He can last for a long time, but if it goes for more than an hour he will stop and care for his partner before continuing any further. He doesn't like having sex for too long without having breaks where he can make sure his partner is fine, and make sure his partner has something to eat or drink.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He has a big collection of toys. Both from buying them himself and gifts from friends in the BDSM community. He loves using them, on both his partner and himself.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
if his partner wants to be teased, he will tease them. Otherwise he doesn't really tease much. Unless photos, videos and voice messages count.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He grunts a lot, and he can be loud. He's usually loud in heat, but otherwise he's not that vocal.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
He keeps being in the BDSM a secret, only his partner knows

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
he's got a thick girth, but isn't that long. around 5"7 inches.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
He has a very high sex drive. it can get overwhelming

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
he won't fall asleep until his partner has been looked after.


	13. Asgore Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sweet fluffy boss bean.

**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He is silky soft and fluffy pretty much all the time. Smells like his favorite tea and his garden of flowers.

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)  
He is very sweet and romantic.   
He will try to flirt but he gets to nervous.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)   
Hmm, maybe a few hours or so. Not too certain since he wouldn't go farther than three rounds.

 **F = Favorite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)   
Missionary and any other that's similar to it. Loves how close he can be to his mate.

 **A = Aftercare** (What they're like after sex)

Gentle floofy king is super caring of his mate. Would use his healing magic to soothe their body and SOUL.


	14. Grillby Undertale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super late and I am vera sorry for it being late but here it is at least ehehhe

**A = Aftercare**  (What they're like after sex)  
Ever the gentleman that he is he would give them a massage and have a warm towel or something to help soothe their body. Or just cuddling since he can change how warm he is.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)  
He loves their mouth, how they smile, pout, laugh, and the noises that they make during intimacy.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)  
Looks like lava.  
It is super warm comfortably so, feels really nice even though it can be too warm from time to time.  
Has a thickness to it and feels goopy and heavy.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Would like to try exploring both his and his lovers kinks if they haven't already.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)  
He is really good in bed, knows how to get thing h e a t e d .   
He does have a daughter from a past relationship after all.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
He really enjoys having his lover sitting on his lap, either facing him or having their back towards him is good either way.   
He would also like taking his lover being bent over something too.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)  
Grillby takes intimacy seriously, as something people do when they care and love each other enough.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Fire elementals cannot get dirty physically, though that doesn't say the same for their clothes. He will always make sure his clothes are clean and wrinkle free. He works his own business after all.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

Very loving, showering his lover in praises and kisses.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Hmm, this is a h a r d one. I get the feeling he doesn't indulge in this very much. To him, touching himself just doesn't get him going.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
Consent is a yes.  
Overstimulation kink  
Fire play, changing the temperature of his body seeing how much they can take.   
He loves it when his lover wears stockings.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

Either in his home or in his bar in the back when its closed. Would not be embarrassed to be seen, but would rather have no one seeing his lover.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

C O N S E N T  
Wearing black or red undergarments.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)  
Orgasm denial.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He is hooked on giving to his lover.  
He wouldn't mind receiving from time to time.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
He's sensual and loving.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Not likely to happen, he would rather have a session last longer than a quickie.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Not too risky since no one really comes to his home very much.   
And it's unlikely anyone will barge into his bar when it's closed. (Possibly a drunk sans might teleport inside, but its not like he would really remember barging in on Grillby and his lover)  
He will want to see what he and his lover both love so he would be curious on other things.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

He could do possibly do a few rounds. After that he gets tired.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He doesn't have any but he is curious on trying a few with him and his lover.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)  
No he would never tease, intentionally anyways. He sometimes gets carried away with getting a taste of his lover or even would want their love making to last long.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Not very loud but he will still make noise and lovingly talk and flirt with his lover.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Grillby is open to spicing up their love life from time to time, as long as it doesn't make him or his lover uncomfortable.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)  
His length is at least up to 5 and a half inches and his girth is of regular girl but with a thickness in the middle of his dick.  
Its the same color as him but with more crimson and orange.(like a red, orange, yellow sunset color ahahaha)

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
His drive isn't overwhelming. But he would like to have sex almost every night after he and his lover got intimate.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
If he isn't tired then he will cuddle his lover and they both will talk or do something else. If he is tired then it won't take long for him to fall asleep.


End file.
